


【翻译】寄去往昔的信 II（Letters into the Past II）by Shadow_Chaser

by delphinium (minyandu)



Series: 《家书（Letters Home）》 [6]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Achilles tries to manipulate Tallmadge, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Post-Episode: s02e08 Providence, Post-Mission Sequence 9 Mission 1, References a lot of AC Rogue - especially Lawrence Washington and Shay Cormac, Reverend Tallmadge is a papa wolf, Reverend Tallmadge's past history as an Assassin explored, 中文翻译
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyandu/pseuds/delphinium
Summary: 康纳去了福奇谷的这段时间里，阿基里斯前往康涅狄格州的韦瑟斯菲尔德，拜访老纳撒尼尔·本杰明·塔尔梅奇牧师。他在那里见到的，是一个男人在极力保护自己仅剩的儿子，就像他极力守护着兄弟会的秘密以及过去的生活一样。
Series: 《家书（Letters Home）》 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579159





	【翻译】寄去往昔的信 II（Letters into the Past II）by Shadow_Chaser

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Letters into the Past II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892443) by [Shadow_Chaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Chaser/pseuds/Shadow_Chaser). 



那座房子相当朴素，涂白的墙和黑色的百叶窗看来毫不起眼。乍看之下，这座房子跟其他房子一摸一样，那些想要伤害里面住户的人会知难而退。想起一路上看到的其他房子，阿基里斯猜测这就是老塔尔梅奇把家选在韦瑟斯菲尔德的目的。他有点想知道，在小塔尔梅奇去上寄宿学校然后去耶鲁读书之前，他父亲到底教了他多少东西。阿基里斯心里还有一个更小的声音对这个想法嗤之以鼻，觉得自己可能是想多了。但他把这部分想法深深地埋藏了起来，因为他知道，这屋里的住户无论如何都会选择这样朴素的掩饰来保护自己——加入兄弟会后学到的教训毕竟是永生难忘的。

“谢谢你，邓肯。”他能感觉到身后的刺客正准备搀扶自己登上门前的狭小石阶。小路上有一层早已压实成冰的积雪，使得从马车通往前门的路途略显危险。阿基里斯摆了摆手，婉拒了邓肯的帮忙，但心里却对这个年轻人坚持要陪自己一起走感到十分感动。康纳为兄弟会找到了一个好人，还有斯蒂芬·查波以及他招募的其他人都是如此。但他也知道，因为在孩提时代目击了现任圣殿骑士团大团长所做的事，邓肯·利特尔与刺客兄弟会有着更不一般的联系。他亲眼看着自己的叔叔死在面前。如斯暴力不应该降临在邓肯这样的人身上。但阿基里斯猜想，也许海森多年前没有在歌剧院里杀死邓肯·利特尔这件事，是什么神灵或者说先行者降下的预兆。

“这没什么大不了的，导师。”邓肯喃喃回答。阿基里斯轻轻敲了敲门。

屋里传来模糊不清的人声，似乎在说“来了”。然后门打开，阿基里斯看到他的老朋友和前学生那张变得苍老但仍然熟悉的脸。他微微一笑，招呼道："你好，老朋友。"

“导师，”纳撒尼尔·本杰明·塔尔梅奇牧师悄悄地松了口气，然后记起自己的礼节，把门开得更大，做了个欢迎入内的手势。“瞧我，失礼了。请进吧。”

“谢谢你，”阿基里斯回答，一边步履蹒跚地走进门。寒冬刺痛了他这把老骨头上的旧伤，特别是他的腿，让他不由得缩了一缩。他听到邓肯跟着他进来，门被关上了，一个塔尔梅奇家的仆人想上前拿走他的外套，但阿基里斯挥手让他退开。他看到这位非裔同胞的脸上闪过短暂的困惑，因为塔尔梅奇和邓肯的恭敬赋予了他看似尊崇的地位。阿基里斯坚定地装作没看见。他早已看惯了人们对自己这样的黑人受到尊重而面露惊讶。阿基里斯知道自己想做点什么，但他的心思和优先考虑都在兄弟会那边。只要消除圣殿骑士团对这个世界的影响，他们就会有时间去纠正圣殿骑士团的阴谋所带来的社会不公。

他脱下了外套，让塔尔梅奇拿着他的和邓肯的外套。老塔尔梅奇将他们请进自己的起居室，里面有一个巨大的壁炉，柴火已经在熊熊燃烧，噼里啪啦地响着。阿基里斯一瘸一拐地走到火炉边，在其中一张带坐垫的高背椅坐下，稍微放松下来。邓肯就着火堆暖手。他知道邓肯心中疑惑，为什么自己会无缘无故地受命带导师到这个特殊的房子里来，但年轻的刺客已经学会了先仔细观察，而不是直接把问题问出口。

“我没有想到您会来拜访，先生。”塔尔梅奇回到方见，端着装茶水和一些酥饼的托盘，"不过也许也不算意料之外。"

“看来你儿子跟你提过了。”阿基里斯猜道。老塔尔梅奇点了点头，一边把新沏好的茶给他和邓肯各倒了一杯。阿基里斯婉拒了他递过来的酥饼，但邓肯拿了一个，然后在阿基里斯身旁的另一个座位上坐下。

“这事也是，在我意料之外，虽然也未尝不是好事。”塔尔梅奇给自己也倒了一杯茶，在阿基里斯对面的座位上坐下，下巴朝邓肯那边点了点，"这位是——"

“邓肯·利特尔，先生。”刺客伸手握住了塔尔梅奇伸出的手，“达文波特导师的弟子康纳最近将我招进了兄弟会。”

“康纳在华盛顿将军的营地处理一些事务。”阿基里斯说着，看到塔尔梅奇的脸上露出了怀念的微笑。

“可惜没能见到您的新弟子，导师。不过我相信他和我儿子一定会相处融洽。”塔尔梅奇抿了一口茶，然后微微侧了侧头，“不过我相信，您大老远来并不是为了告诉我这些？”

阿基里斯禁不住咧嘴笑了起来。塔尔梅奇仍像早年加入刺客兄弟会时一样精明敏锐，那是比法国印第安人战争*还早得多的时期。“我看岁月对你的本事一如既往地仁慈，塔尔梅奇。”他看到塔尔梅奇的嘴角露出一丝狡黠的笑意，继续说道，“邓肯的眼神很犀利。我本想请兄弟会的另一位新兵克利珀·威尔金森到这里教邓肯，但他要在罗德岛继续处理些事情。如果你能在接下来的几天里帮忙锻炼一下邓肯，我会感激不尽。”

塔尔梅奇安静地喝了一口茶，沉默地思考这个提议。阿基里斯暗自欣喜。多年下来，他的前学徒学会了如何掩饰自己的真实情感，将所有想法都隐藏在平和的外表下。他想这大概也是兄弟会领导层被杀后，塔尔梅奇能够幸存且多年来没被发现的原因。那是阿基里斯不愿意回想的日子，但随着康纳最近的任务，以及开战以来圣殿骑士团大团长的名字不止一次在他的书信中出现，他越来越多地回忆起过往。现在他特意带着邓肯来见塔尔梅奇，向他求教，这无疑是在回首当年兄弟会在殖民地欣欣向荣、叱咤风云的日子。

“我早就退出那种生活了，阿基里斯。”回答很客气，但言辞却一点也不委婉。阿基里斯那双依旧锐利的眼睛注视着老塔尔梅奇。

老塔尔梅奇的话音里隐含着愤怒和一种独有的寒意。阿基里斯早已熟知这位前神射手的冷漠。当年还在兄弟会时，阿基里斯有特意去了解同袍，并至少一起参与一次任务的习惯——不管是简单的送信，还是需要消灭目标的任务——他发现老塔尔梅奇是一位技术精湛，态度专业，放在兄弟会的核心领导层里看也不落人下。超然和冷酷的举止让他在兄弟会的同僚中显得难以接近，但阿基里斯也不时发现他绽露出冷漠外表下的另一面。因此，他没有把纳撒尼尔·塔尔梅奇当作领导职务的候选人。这人感觉太冷漠了，很难成为一个优秀的领导者，不像谢伊、利亚姆、霍普和其他人那样。阿基里斯转而利用他教导自己手下的优秀门徒，传授他们一些复杂的来福枪和狙击目标的技巧。不过，老塔尔梅奇虽然看上去独来独往，阿基里斯也知道他没有老糊涂到忘却融入人群的技巧——所以他现在的才会是一个牧师。

阿基里斯沉默不语，思考着塔尔梅奇的话，但还没等他开口，塔尔梅奇竖起一根手指，刚刚那个想给他拿外套的仆人突然出现，迅速地躬身等待指示。“约瑟夫，请你带邓肯过去，帮阿基里斯布置他们今晚的房间。”塔尔梅奇说道。他甚至没有掩饰自己在命令邓肯出去，让他可以和阿基里斯两人单独相处。

“.....导师，”阿基里斯眼角余光看到邓肯迟疑地站起身来，匆匆吃完了酥饼，放下茶杯。他看来有点懵，但很快回过神来，礼貌地对两人鞠了一躬，跟着仆人约瑟夫走出了房间。

约瑟夫和邓肯的脚步声一上楼，阿基里斯就把自己的杯子放下，倾身上前道："我不是想招揽你的儿子，塔尔梅奇。"

“很好，”塔尔梅奇突然用饱含敌意的眼神打量着他，“因为我还记得 _你_ 那种处事方式。说话遮遮掩掩，目的秘而不宣，藏着一堆事不告诉其他人，最后眼睁睁看着他们被杀——”

“我那时是兄弟会的导师——”

“现在不再是了。”塔尔梅奇激烈地反驳道。

“你应当最清楚，我们有不得不保守的秘密，不得不隐瞒的东西，因为这些秘密会破坏我们所熟知的世界。”阿基里斯厉声道，突然涌起的愤怒席卷他的全身。这不是他有时对康纳产生的那种沮丧的疲惫和饱含关爱的愤怒，但这也是发自内心的愤怒。塔尔梅奇知道当时发生了什么，他一直身处其中。但此时此刻他却在这里对自己说教，仿佛站在布道坛上一样。

“我没记错的话，它们确实是字面意义上地破坏了世界，”老塔尔梅奇低声咆哮着说道，“三次，我没搞错的话。海地、里斯本、遥远的北极——”

“那是我犯的罪，我犯的错误，”阿基里斯反驳道，“你不再相信兄弟会的话，就别用你那虔信上帝的耳朵去听。”

“哦，我还是相信的，阿基里斯。我只是不知道自己还能不能相信你的领导力。”塔尔梅奇回击道，“你早就过了巅峰时期，但我听说这个名叫康纳的新学徒，这第一丝权力的气息跑来敲你的门，你就马上奋起来攫住这权力的锁链。你是迷恋权力迷恋到了让七大罪都来吞噬你的地步了吗？你的对权力的欲望会不会再一次让你迷失作为导师的意义？"

阿基里斯把嘴唇抿成了一条细线。他能感觉到，自己内心对老塔尔梅奇的怒火一触即发。“我为此付出了代价。”他指着自己的瘸腿。他腿上的枪伤从未好好愈合，一直痛得厉害，尤其是在深冬的时候。“难道你要我向你，一个 _知道_ 真相，连上帝的存在都不相信的假传教士忏悔我所有的罪孽吗？”

“这总比相信先行者建造的遗址是为了诱惑我们获得不必要的力量要好得多——”

“那你宁愿把它们拱手让给圣殿骑士？！”

“不！”塔尔梅奇近乎咆哮地嘶声道，“我宁愿你住手，让过去的事过去！”

阿基里斯向前倾了倾身子，将手指搭在膝盖上，“那麻烦你告诉我，我的前学徒，你认为我在做什么？是什么让你如此害怕，以至于你把我迎进家门，却又连礼貌的谈话都拒绝？”

他看到塔尔梅奇张口要说什么，但还是硬往下说道：“你就这么害怕我会把你仅剩的儿子带走吗？你是觉得我施展了什么咒语把你和康纳诳进兄弟会，现在也会对本杰明做同样的事，会逼他为兄弟会服务而不是过自己的生活？”

塔尔梅奇沉默了几秒，才勉强开口道：“你当年肯定是对先行者的神庙和遗址感兴趣，才会引发三次地震。那我当然是觉得你在这次战争中又得到了风声，所以想去寻找它们。不然我还能怎么想呢？”

阿基里斯摇了摇头，盯着塔尔梅奇，“你这无知小儿。我 _老了_ ，还拖着这条伤腿。我也确确实实从谢伊·科马克那里得到了教训。如果不是他当年手下留情，拦下了海森·肯威的枪，我早就死了。”

“那为什么——”

“你见过康纳就会明白了，为什么我会从……从壳里走出来，可以这么说吧。”阿基里斯打断了他，但用更温和的语气补充道，“但你怀疑我的意图是对的。”

塔尔梅奇的下巴动了动，欲言又止，然后他沉默地坐了下来，点了点头，让阿基里斯继续说。

“我来除了是请你训练邓肯，还希望你能帮忙劝说你儿子加入兄弟会。康纳不时会错信爱国者一派的意图。他太偏爱诚实和坦诚，我担心刺客的生活会压垮他的精神，让他——”

“让他落到你的境地，”老塔尔梅奇不客气地插话。但他歪嘴笑了笑，似乎让话头软了一些。

阿基里斯仍为之前的激烈对话感到余怒未消，但他从容不迫地接过了话头，“让他落到我的境地。你的儿子已经具备了当刺客的基础技能。如果我们能教导他，他还有很多潜力可发掘。他是华盛顿的情报主管，这个职位不是能轻易到手的，而且他还跟纳撒尼尔·萨基特学习了一些更精妙的技艺。”

“萨基特还活着？” 塔尔马奇显得很惊讶，然后阿基里斯摇了摇头。

“死了，被刺杀了。是英国正规军干的，跟圣殿骑士团无关。我有打听过，但事情看来跟肯威大团长没有牵扯。”他回答道。对面的前刺客脸上闪过短暂的悲伤，然后他揉了揉眼睛，拿起茶杯，漫不经心地喝了一口茶。

“你觉得萨基特可能在保护他？”

“不无可能，但我相信萨基特更关心的是将华盛顿笼络到我们的阵营。大清洗之后我没有和他联系过，但看起来，萨基特可能认为华盛顿会是一个值得观察的人。”

塔尔梅奇留意到有什么在他的眼睛里一闪而过。他立马明白阿基里斯的意思：“华盛顿过世的哥哥，劳伦斯——”

“是个圣殿骑士，”阿基里斯点点头，坐直了身子，“在海森·肯威建立殖民地分册以前，他是殖民地圣殿骑士的大团长。"

塔尔梅奇摸着下巴，说：“你想让乔治·华盛顿身边的人把他变成盟友，甚至是支持刺客事业的人，是不是？“

“海森·肯威已经明确表示他会在在这场战争中支持查尔斯·李将军。”阿基里斯还是很为他前学徒的精明感到惊愕。通常他要一步步解释，尤其是对康纳，因为不时会有些事情让青年摸不着头脑——不过他认为，这一部分原因是康纳缺少他与白人打交道过程中获得的训练和经验，对白人的某些政治博弈的想法也过于幼稚。

但他也能看出，自己的话对塔尔梅奇牧师起到了预期的效果。老塔尔梅奇几不可察地直起身子，似乎有些生气，“李不过是个顶着将军头衔耍花样的白痴。他优柔寡断，不愿意投入部队进行任何长时间的交战。”

“听得出你儿子跟你说了不少。”阿基里斯说着，试图用茶杯掩饰脸上浮现的笑意。他从一些散布在殖民地周边的联系人那里听到了类似的报告。但当年他能担当导师，就是因为他会对对手进行彻底研究——在他这把老骨头力所能及，并且不违背多年前与肯威大团长约定的范围内。这也是他允许康纳在复兴刺客兄弟会的公开战线上冲锋在前的原因。如果他能成功游说老塔尔梅奇，让他说服自己儿子加入兄弟会，康纳的实力就会得到加强——他们也能轻易将华盛顿收入囊中，增加一个放心的盟友。他很肯定，华盛顿也会乐于利用兄弟会庞大网络的情报，享受他们的力量和保护。

“而且圣殿骑士团支持查尔斯·李，就意味着你相信劳伦斯·华盛顿从来没有让他弟弟参与到圣殿骑士团的任何事务中去——他没让弟弟卷入我们两派之间的战争。否则肯威绝不会同意支持李，而不是前任大团长的弟弟。”塔尔梅奇继续说道。他仔细琢磨着那些话，声音很是慎重。

“效忠关系变了。”阿基里斯中立地回答。老塔尔梅奇轻声发出同意的嗤笑。

“不过，你打算把一个高阶圣殿骑士的弟弟变成我们的人……” 塔尔梅奇似乎颇受触动，却又摇了摇头，“你还想博取我的支持，在我儿子也面临困境的当下……”

阿基里斯情不自禁地皱起眉头，因为塔尔梅奇的犀利话语正中要害。这可恨的家伙，还有他那看透任何情况、看透问题核心的能力。“根据我的观察，他的是一个优秀的军官，具备一个优秀情报人员的素质。目前他已经表现出了你那种敏锐的苗头，如果我们能够磨练他，他将是英国人和圣殿骑士团的劲敌。他对华盛顿忠心耿耿，因此能够推动我们的事业，把圣殿骑士团从殖民地驱逐出去——”

“不。”塔尔梅奇摇摇头打断他。

“不？”

“不，”他叹了口气，放下杯子，重复道，“我不能按照你的要求去做，导师。这是我最后的回答。自从我把儿子从锡托基送到康涅狄格，他就从我的关照、家庭和掌握中独立了。”老塔尔梅奇尖锐地盯着阿基里斯，“本杰明是个优秀的军官、士兵和绅士。他是自愿加入大陆军的，不受我的意见影响。而且他很清楚，当英国人在锡托基驻军时，他不能回家。他凭着自己的本事，没有得到圣殿骑士团或刺客兄弟会的帮助就升了官，赢得了华盛顿的尊重，当上了情报主管。他也许会犯错误，也许会为了我和爱国者家属的安全，愚蠢而倔强地突袭锡托基，但他是在没有任何兄弟会的帮助下做到这一切的。”

塔尔梅奇往前坐了坐，“我不会施压让他加入兄弟会。他的动机和目标跟促使我前往家园的境况不一样。”老牧师的嘴角浮现一丝怀念的微笑，“也许曾经有一段时间我委屈他接受训练……但说不定我是庆幸的，境遇让我成了牧师，也让我的儿子过上了兄弟会之外的生活。”

阿基里斯颇有风度地接受了他的话，点点头，说：“我……明白了……”

“但你并不认同。”塔尔梅奇替他把话说完。

“不，”阿基里斯承认，“我不认同。”

“如果你再见到他，达文波特导师，你可以亲自问他。但我不会强迫我儿子做任何他不想做的事。他是自己命运的主人。”

阿基里斯马上明白了，他无法说服纳撒尼尔·塔尔梅奇，于是他放下杯子，“那我为大老远跑来打扰你而道歉——”

“不过，我会把我所知的步枪技术都教给邓肯。”塔尔梅奇温和地打断他的话，“我儿子也许不是兄弟会的一员，但我过去是，而且现在仍然是兄弟会的忠实成员。”

阿基里斯闻言微微一笑：“那么，我感谢你的努力和提议，塔尔梅奇。”虽然收获不多，但这已经是他能得到的最好结果了。他早已不再觉得，提供一个不一样但刺激的生活就能诱惑一个人。岁月让所有人都在反思过去、现在和可能性——阿基里斯想，对于一些人，尤其是像塔尔梅奇这样的人来说，时间大概让他看到了与自己所见不一样的东西。久远以前圣殿骑士团对兄弟会的所作所为所燃起的愤怒之火，已经被塔尔梅奇牧师接受的宗教文字烧尽了。但是对阿基里斯来说，那些火苗业已被康纳的努力重燃。

*法国印第安人战争：从北美洲阶段算起，法、英两国争夺北美大陆土地控制权的战争（1754～1763）。战争主要争夺于俄亥俄河上游河谷是属于大英帝国，还是属于法帝国。印地安人在这场战争中与法国结盟，攻打英国。1760年英国攻陷蒙特利尔，战事结束。1763年2月10日英法等参战国缔结《巴黎条约》，西班牙割让佛罗里达给英国，法国割让密西西比河以东法属路易斯安那给西班牙作为补偿。这场战争是法国在北美势力的转折点，并确认了英国在北美东半部的控制地位。——百度百科：法国印第安人战争

**Author's Note:**

> 授权：  
> delphinium (minyandu)Sun 15 Dec 2019 08:36PM EST  
> Good day! May I ask for a permission to translate the Letters Home series into Chinese? I will publish the Chinese version on AO3. Feel free to turn me down if you are not comfortable with the idea.  
> AC3 still has my heart after all these years, and I finally manage to find a way to enjoy Turn now (and time to start a translation project) :D  
> The whole project may take a slow process of 1.5-2 years to finish, but I will let you know when the translation of a chapter or one-shot is ready to be released.  
> 你好！请问能授权给我把《家书（Letters Home）》系列翻译成中文吗？中文版我也会发在AO3。不乐意的话可以尽管拒绝我。  
> 我现在还是很喜欢AC3，也终于看得上《逆转奇兵（TURN: Washington's Spies）》（以及有时间做翻译项目）:D  
> 整个项目可能会进展比较缓慢，需要一年半到两年左右才能完成，但每翻译完一章或者一篇可以发布的时候我都会通知你的。
> 
> Shadow_ChaserTue 17 Dec 2019 01:19AM EST  
> Hi! Yes you have my permission to translate the Letters Home series into Chinese. I only ask that you link the works to each other as you go along. If you plan to do one giant translation instead, then please only link to the 1st story (not sure how you'll be posting on AO3).  
> I'm glad that you found a way to enjoy TURN: Washington's Spies. The series is really good and I hoped you've seen all the way to the end (if not, Season 4 is probably one of the tightest and best storylines they created for the series).  
> Thank you again and thanks for reaching out! Enjoy both AC3 and TURN!  
> 嗨！没问题你可以把《家书（Letters Home）》系列翻译成中文。我只要求你把译文和原文相互链接起来，不过如果你打算整个系列整翻整发，那只要链接第一个故事就可以了（我不太确定你在AO3上会怎么发）  
> 我很高兴听到你看得到《逆转奇兵 （TURN: Washington's Spies）》。这个剧真的拍得不错，我希望你从头到尾都能看得开心（不行的话，第四季的故事情节可能是整个系列最紧张和最好的）。
> 
> delphinium (minyandu)Sat 21 Dec 2019 07:45AM EST  
> Thank you very much for the permission! I will link the work to each other. The first translation will come out next week. :)  
> 非常感谢你的授权！我会把原文和译文链接上的。第一篇的翻译下周就能出来. :)


End file.
